


Out In the Open

by kittyyzma



Series: What We've Started [6]
Category: Divergent (Movies), Divergent Series - Veronica Roth
Genre: Christina/ Will if you squint, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-29
Updated: 2015-06-29
Packaged: 2018-04-06 18:30:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4232295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittyyzma/pseuds/kittyyzma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>/This was what she wanted. Maybe not from the beginning of their whole mess, but she had it now, and she wasn't going to let it go. Everyone knew now. He would have to be ripped away from her, and even then, she knew they'd only go down kicking and screaming./</p>
            </blockquote>





	Out In the Open

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own anything associated with the Divergent Series or any other the characters. We all know what I would have done with a certain two characters if I did ;P
> 
> AN: This took so long, I know. But I decided to be responsible and go back to my regular summer job, babysitting. So I had barely any time to whip this up for you guys. Unfortunately, It's not as long as I wanted it, but I think it's long enough. It's late - eeerrr, early in the morning and I can almost guarantee that I missed some typos because I'm half asleep right now - my inspirations have horrible timing. I have a feeling this is the installment you've all been waiting for. BUT it isn't the last one, so there's that. *claps*
> 
> I love all of your reviews and I'm truly touched by all the positive feedback I've gotten. So consider this my thanks to you. :)

There was nothing to say during the days they hadn't seen each other. It was the longest they'd gone without seeing each other and it to Eric, it felt like he was slowly dying. But he didn't put an end to it out of his own selfish fears. But they were at the job picking ceremony now, and Eric had no other choice than to face her for the first time. He was dreading it. He had spaced out when he was getting his haircut, not even realizing when Toby, the guy who always cuts his hair, was done. Eric vaguely remembered transferring his payment points and how he got back to his apartment to change. He had been that worried.

He wondered if the sight of him would cause Tris to stalk up to him and deck him in the jaw, or if she'd be back with Four. . Eric didn't know which would be worse - and he hated both scenarios. Something told him both could happen. His thoughts had been his only company since his Tris withdrawal had kicked in, and he started isolating himself from the already small group of friends he'd managed to not push away entirely.

He stood on the stage with Max, quietly scanning the multitude of Dauntless faces below them. They'd start calling names soon, starting with Tris since she was ranked first.

The whole thing was ridiculous to him, and it was messy and unnecessarily loud. Initiates simply tapped on an option and he would say the job out loud, with people shouting in celebration. It was almost completely uncouth he thought. Eric had hoped he'd be used to it by then, but his Erudite upbringing had stuck with him. He only pretended that he wasn't still exactly like Jeanine had made him and that alone made him angry. Part of him hoped Tris would stay away from a leadership role - to keep her away from the Jeanine's plans, the plans that were running the faction under everyone else's noses. But he knew Tris wanted to enact some changes in the faction. She could only have a say if she was a leader - and he was dreading that too because Jeanine would try to find a way to squash her resolve. He could only prevent that if Tris let him.

It seemed that he and Tris had gone their separate ways - she only ever acknowledged him in passing, looking at him longer than she was supposed to, according to Christina. Eric had intentionally took back hallways, left his apartment early in the morning and returned later, and ate in his office, just to avoid Tris. It wasn't that obvious he thought, Max hadn't said anything about it, instead the older man started bringing in leftovers from his wife. It was like Max had assumed he'd gone through something trying and was attempting to be there for him. It only reminded him that Tris wasn't there for him anymore because of something he'd done. But in the short time in which he was standing on the stage, he had decided that he wasn't going to continue being a bitch about his feelings and he'd put a stop to the game of cat and mouse they were playing. Consequences be damned, he'd learn to stop worrying so much.

His co-leader elbowed him hard and very boldly as the ceremony started and the initiates moved to the front of the room.

Tris was standing with her hands folded behind her back, seemingly ignoring the way Will and Christina were holding each other and whatever Uriah was talking her ear off about. She looked considerably less excited than the rest of the new members. Tris looked up at him and she took in a sharp breath, as if she wasn't prepared to see him. It was almost funny how unprepared they were for the whole thing - neither of them seemed to know how to handle even being near the other if they couldn't hold each other. It was Eric's fault, he knew it, but he wouldn't say it out loud. He still had his pride. It was that same pride that was telling him he was stupid to not kiss her when she asked him to. He had messed up so bad, even his ego was reminding him that he was a fuck up. He'd fix that in about 15 minutes. He made a promise to himself - he would stop worrying about being enough and just let their relationship move forward. But only if she'd still have him.

Max called Tris out and everyone clapped for her.

She was frozen in her spot, still holding her breath. Christina nudged her forward, sending her stumbling toward the steps up onto the stage.

Tris stared at Eric the entire time, only looking away when she tapped the option that stated the job of her choice in leadership, and she faced the crowd. She felt his hand squeezing hers when he raised their joined hands in the air. "Tris, leadership." Eric boomed, he looked down at her with a mix of pride and something else she couldn't name.

She could only hear the thumping of her heart and her breathing when he brought her hand to his lips and kissed her knuckles. The act shocked everyone - putting a stop to the cheering for a moment. Eric held eye contact with only her, hoping he didn't see hatred in her eyes. He watched her sadness melt away, smiling when she gave him a quick nod. _Acceptance._ He didn't let go of her hand until there was too much space between them.

Tris felt a smile and a blush on her face. Christina watched her with a mix of anger and a hint of sadness. Tris wondered which emotion would be asking the questions.

"When the hell did that happen?" Christina grabbed her wrist, pulling her close. Tris snatched her arm away, eyeing her friend.

"After Al." Tris answered simply, thankful that the crowd had their eyes on Uriah as he walked across the stage to the podium. She was forgotten just like that.

"He dropped me over the fucking chasm." Christina bit back, growling almost. Will had her by the waist in anticipation of her next move.

Tris sucked the inside of her cheek in between her teeth to keep from snapping. She almost got angry at Eric then - he had put her in that spot. But she couldn't blame him. She had only wished he wasn't so damn confusing.

"Don't ignore me right now, Tris. I'm talking to you." Christina snapped, still drowned out by the cheers of the Dauntless around them.

"I hear you!" Tris retorted.

"Well, then, what the fuck!" Christina's hands shot out and her palms opened up in front of her, giving a gesture to display her confusion and frustration.

"Excuse me for not telling you, how dare I keep something to myself! Shame on me." Tris snapped, crossing her arms. She wasn't even looking at Christina, and it was pissing her off even more.

"You're so full of it." Christina said, turning away. Tris rolled her eyes, she was done feeling bad or concerned over what people thought about her and Eric - even if there hadn't been any interaction between them in the last few days. It was their business and she didn't owe anyone an explanation - not even Christina. She loved her friend, but Chris could be insufferable when she was ready. She was too honest sometimes and Tris hadn't felt like hearing the judgement.

"You don't know him." Tris sighed, crossing her arms, making eye contact with Eric again. She smiled and she could see him fighting to keep his expression neutral. Tris grinned. To her, the public display was a sign that he didn't care what others though, that alone swallowed up any embarrassment she had felt about what happened and what he just did in front of everyone.

They had picked up from where they started - not ignoring why they hit a bump, but moving past it.

"He tried to kill me." Christina exclaimed, and Will said something in her ear - Tris couldn't hear what it was. Christina only seemed to get angrier as we walked away.

"He was teaching us a lesson." Tris responded with as much volume Christina has used. But she told herself that it was because of the noise everyone else was making.

"By killing me?" Christina was staring up at her, her arms crossed and her cheeks reddened.

"He knew you weren't going to let go." Tris had asked him about it, he wasn't actually going to let Christina fall, "But you had quit and he was trying to show us that quitting wasn't an option. We  _are_  the option to the city."

Christina looked away from her, her nostrils flared. She didn't cheer as Will's job selection flashed on the large screen above them. Her expression only softened marginally as he made his way back over to them.

The rest of their class went, picking their jobs, whirring past her but all she saw was Eric. His eyes stayed on hers, and she didn't know what it was, but something was different about it. Not a tinge of self-deprecating shame in his eyes - no fear of her and him together. It was like he was a different person. An air of arrogance was there around him, making him look like the Eric everyone else knew.

She didn't notice when the Dauntless started lifting the newest members over their heads, or the increase in cheering, she could only see Eric. He jumped right down from the stage and maneuvered through the crowd, nudging people out of his way. He looked like a predator about to claim their prey. It would have intimidated anyone else, but not her. Tris took in a sharp breath as a knot formed in her belly. A lump formed in her throat when he stopped some feet away from her. People cleared out a path, neither really paying attention or looking away, but she didn't care. Her feet moved underneath her and he continued forward until they stopped in front of each other.

Eric decided against speaking because he'd lose his nerve. He looked her in the eye, searching for the same acceptance and want he'd seen before. Tris smiled at him. He gathered her in his arms and unintentionally dug his fingers into her hips. Tris gasped, not expecting the contact. He used the opportunity and touched his lips to hers. She stood up on her toes, pressing herself into him until she couldn't get any closer. Warmth enveloped her. The smell of his cologne, his hands, and the way he held her drew her in. His touch cleared her mind and she could only think that she could kiss him forever. Tris ran her fingers up the back of his neck, and Eric felt like her touch set his skin ablaze. She rocked on the balls of her feet, pushing against him and then pulling him closer. She breathed him in, sighing contentedly and she nipped at his bottom lip.

This was what she wanted. Maybe not from the beginning of their whole mess, but she had it now, and she wasn't going to let it go. Everyone knew now. He would have to be ripped away from her, and even then, she knew they'd only go down kicking and screaming.


End file.
